Hearts
by Blumeire-kun
Summary: A feisty Xion, a lazy Roxas, and their world of differences. Over time will their friendship develop in to stronger feelings? This is a story about two best friends who aren't afraid to yell at every single thing the other is doing.
1. Overslept

This is my first story... A Kingdom Hearts fan-fic. (Disclaimer: I do not own Microsoft, Sony, Xbox, PlayStation, Disney, or Square Enix)

 _Whew! That mission took a lot outta me. I'm beat!_ I jumped in to bed, and climbed in to my covers. I yawned, curled up in to a ball, and leaned comfortably in to my pillow. I fell asleep just like that. However, I didn't know how sleepy I really was, until Xion was literally screaming and banging on my door to get up. _We must have a mission together today._ I jumped, almost fell out of bed. I threw my cloak on, put on my boots, and lazily bumped in to the wall on my way out the door. My head was as messed up as a mop, I was only half conscious, and almost tripped on something. I glanced down, to see absolutely nothing! _Seems I'm tripping on nothing today. Remind me to never get high._ I stumbled across the hallway in to a regrettably familiar room. "About time asshole! Our mission "started" over TWO FREAKING HOURS AGO!" Unfortunately for her, I was still tired. So, in the middle of her scolding, Xion quickly heard a loud thud, and a couple seconds later, equally loud snoring. At that time, Xion was sick of it and summoned her keyblade, and thought maybe the Organization could go back to being XIII members. Then, a loud sigh came from a dark portal on the other side of the room. Here came Axel (or what Xion calls; Mr. Ego with his long ass red hair), and he took one look at Xion, and said; "Isn't it early for the daily 'beat up Roxas' routine?" "Speaking of early, you bail out of your mission or something?" Xion said with her hands on her hips. "Hey, don't mistake me for Demyx or somethi-" "HEEEEEY! WANNA TALK ABOUT SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE NOT CURRENTLY IN THE ROOM?!" Demyx yelled. And that is what woke me up from my slumber. Realizing I had fallen asleep again, I panicked and started some form of unintelligent rambling. Xion, hearing me rambling, puts her hand over my mouth, says; "Shut up, we're leaving NOW!" And drags me by the cloak as I rub the sleepiness from my eyes. Axel yells from the distance; "It just so happens my mission was canceled. CANCELED! GOT IT MEMORIZED!?"


	2. Converation

After being dragged through the portal, she dragged me even more until I was leaning up against a brick wall. After I let out a yawn, she glared at me while crossing her arms and looking away. I guess I was still a bit tired from the big job from yesterday, because next thing I know the sun is higher in the sky and Xion is nowhere is sight. I let out a huge yawn, and looked around. I found a note on the ground. 'Since you obviously like to leave all of the work to me while you sleep, I decided to take on the Heartless myself. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at you!' "She's not back yet..." I said out loud for no apparent reason. "Maybe I should help her..." I ran my fingers through my hair to wake myself up a bit, and ran uphill to the Station. When I got there, I saw Xion looking really beaten up and exuasted. She saw me and yelled; "NICE FOR YOU TO SHOW UP ASSFACE!" I ran up next to her and summoned Oathkeeper. Her Kingdom Key dissapeared, and summoned Oblivion in it's place. "Hey Xion, isn't this a bit overkill?" Without even looking at me she replied saying: "Shut up, let's get this over with!" She ran up in a linear line and started whacking it left and right. I casted Cura on her, and ran up to join the fight. After about 10 minutes of fighting, a bright light appeared from it out of nowhere. A shiny heart appeared from it, floating up. After obliterating it, I walked up to her. "Xion... I really am-" She interupted saying "Are you going to stand there or are we going to RTC? Demyx is throwing a party at 3, and I'd like to get there before all of the punch is gone."

The "party" was just me Xion and Axel talking while Demyx was acting like he was a famous sitar player saying things like "thank you, thank you!" and "you're all such wonderful fans!". "Hehe, Roxas. How about a game- to make things interesting?" I cocked my head. "Interesting? Alright. What game?" He laughed some more. "Truth or dare." Xion stated; "I know where this is going, count me out." Axel started laughing more. "What's wrong? Are you afraid? Do you have some sort of 'big secret' you've been keeping or something?" Not gonna lie, she looked pretty pissed after he said that. "You know what? Fine then! I'll play!" Axel looked amused. "Very well. Truth... or DARE?" Xion looked up at the ceiling, then said "Dare". Axel lost his shit. He started laughing so meniacally, Kira would be jelous. "Alright... heheh" Axel said, his laughter dying down. "I dare you... to... WEAR PINK!" And she said "Fuck that!" Axel made an imaginary "X" in the air. "One strike, three you're out. How about I dare you to... KISS DEMYX!" Demyx looked over. "Who's gonna do WHAT to me?!" Xion replied by saying "Nothing. Especially with you." Axel again made an imaginary "X" in the air. "Alright Xion, one chance left. I dare you to..." He smiled. "Kiss me." Xion had a look of shock. "What? Is... Is that..." Axel made another invisible "X" in the air. "Three strikes. The next dare you can't say no." Xion slammed her face against the table and left it there. "Since my mission was cancled, I had a lot of time to come up with a battle strategy. Alright. I dare you to..." He looked at me, then Xion. "...Kiss Roxas."


End file.
